


Fever

by hi_its_me



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Fever, ATEEZ Storyline, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ateez Comeback, Basketball, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Brothers, Bullied Song Mingi, Detectives, Fake Friends, Fever, Friendship, High School, High School ATEEZ, Kind Kim Hongjoong, Male Friendship, Mingi's headphones, New Student Choi San, Only Child Choi San, Yunho's brother, high school student ATEEZ, kpop, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Eight high school students all have their own struggles but come together to be happy and find friendship. San moved to a new city. Yunho's brother falls into a coma. Mingi gets bullied. Jongho gets a leg-injury.Or:I named the story 'Fever' because it's the title of ATEEZ' new comeback. Also, this story is inspired on ATEEZ' FEVER Part. 1 Diary Film.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, San: 18 years old  
> Wooyoung, Mingi, Jongho: 17 years old

The morning sun hits Hongjoong in the face. The alarm he set the night before goes off. With a groan, the 18-year-old boy shuts his alarm clock off. He rolls onto his back and a sigh leaves his lips. Hongjoong opens his eyes and is welcomed by the sight of his white ceiling. The calander on the wall marks another start of the week. Monday. The day Hongjoong wishes to skip. Sadly, he can’t skip school. Unless he is really sick, his parents will drag him out of bed to go to the building where all teachers talk about something he will never use in his life. With another sigh, Hongjoong sits upright in bed. He slips his legs out of bed. Away from the yellow bedsheets.

Oh, how the boy wishes he could stay in bed longer. 

“Hongjoong?! Are you awake yet?!” Mrs Kim yells up the stairs. “Yes, mom! I’m awake!” Hongjoong yells back. He takes one look at his closet. The 18-year-old decides to go for a simple outfit today because he simply isn’t feeling like dressing up. Who is going to notice the effort he puts in his outfits anyway?

Hongjoong switches from his pyjamas(an oversized grey t-shirt and black sweatpants) to grey skinny jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt and his red denim jacket. He quickly brushes his newly blue-dyed hair. In first place Hongjoong’s parents opposed the idea of their son dying his hair in such a bright colour, but after seeing more people with other bright colours on the subway, they allowed their son to have some fun with a new hair colour. The only colour Hongjoong has dyed his hair before is blonde.

Hongjoong slips on his black boots and grabs his black backpack from the corner of his bedroom. After a quick check if all of his things are stuffed inside the bag, he zips it up and slings it over his shoulder. Almost ready to go to school.

When the 18-year-old boy arrives at the bottom of the stairs, his mother hurries up to him. She hands him his lunch and water bottle. “Hurry up, I have made you breakfast.” Mrs Kim takes her son’s arm and drags him over to the kitchen. “Mom, I have still fifteen minutes left before I need to leave home.” he replies. His mother shrugs and puts the white plate down in front of him.

After eating his breakfast, Hongjoong grabs the key of his bike. “Mom, I’m going to school.” the boy notifies his mother. “Have fun, Hongjoong!” she says, waving to her son from the living room. The boy walks out of the backdoor to their shed. The Kim family live in a calm neighbourhood of the large city.

Hongjoong grabs his bike from the wooden shed and drives off in the direction of school. On his way to school does Hongjoong pass this industry terrain where nothing has been going on for years. The boy always has been curious about what has been going on behind those doors. No one is ever seen here. Maybe I should check it out after school, Hongjoong thinks to himself. Why wouldn’t he?

After fifteen minutes, Hongjoong reaches the gates of school. Students are hanging around the building, talking to their friends. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to be happening. The 18-year-old places his bike in the bike-parking. Hongjoong grabs his backpack and walks into the building. His eyes focus the locker against the wall which is his. With it’s key he opens the grey, metal locker and stuffs the books inside which he doesn’t need for the few upcoming periods.

When Hongjoong closes his locker, he sees someone looking a bit helpless. Eyes wavering from left to right. Hongjoong walks up to the boy without hesitation. “Hi, you seem rather lost.” Hongjoong stands in front of the boy. He seems to be a student, so why’d he be lost in the building?

“Oh- Yeah- I’m lost.” the boy says with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “Are you new?” Hongjoong asks. The boy nods. “Yes, I just moved to this city.” The boy explains. Hongjoong nods, understanding the guy isn’t familiar with the large schoolbuilding yet. “That’s okay. What class do you have first?” Hongjoong asks the new student. “Um,” the boy looks at his timetable. “Biology in room 1.05.” he replies. “Oh! That’s close to my first period. Come with me, I’ll take you there.” Hongjoong motions the unknown boy to follow him. “My name is Hongjoong, by the way.” The 18-year-old says while the two males walk up the stairs. “I’m San.” the new student replies.

The two boys keep walking until Hongjoong stops at room 1.05. “This is it.” He says. “Thanks a lot.” San smiles shyly. “It’s nothing, really.” Hongjoong says with a small smile. Then, the loud bell echoes through the entire building. “Well, I just should go. It was nice meeting you, San. Maybe I’ll see you again.” Hongjoong says. “Yeah, nice meeting you too, Hongjoong. Have a good day!” San says before he enters the classroom.

The teacher welcomes each student who walks in. She immediatwely spots San. “Hello, you must be San, right?” she asks. San nods. “That’s me.” he says with a awkward smile. “My name is Mrs Jon and I’ll be biology teacher.” the teacher says with a kind smile. In the meantime, all of the other students have found their seats.

Mrs Jon claps in her hands. “Class!” she yells. Her high-pitched scream almost makes San, who is standing next to her, go deaf for a mere second. The whole class is silent immediately. “Class, I want you to meet San who’s new here. Please treat him nicely and with respect.” Mrs Jon says. After that, she allows San to take a seat in the back. No one else is sat beside him.

The class officially starts when Mrs Jon starts teaching the students about the human heart. During she period, San’s eyes scan the room shortly. He sees a boy with black hair who he thinks looks quite cool. Someone else who catches the new student’s eyes is a boy who is sat one row before him on the right. That boy has headphones hanging around his shoulders, as if he could start listening to music any second.

When the bell rings, San notices one boy who leaves the room in a hurry. It’s the same boy as the one with the headphones. San leaves the classroom not even a minute later.


	2. Chapter Two

Mingi walks out of the large building. The fresh air greets him. The sun is shining but it’s not too hot outside. There’s almost no one standing outside the school, the male notices. He sees his “friends”. Honestly, Mingi isn’t sure if they are still his friends. They used to be quite a close group in middle school but ever since they all went to high school together a few years ago, that changed. That was when Mingi found out he didn’t have the same ideas as them. His “friends” rather solve conflicts with harsh words and with throwing punches. That’s not Mingi – the boy doesn’t like that way of solving conflicts. Mingi doesn’t like violence.

When his “friends” see him walking up to them, a few of them wave. Mingi mentally cringes when he sees one of his “friends”’ so-called ‘victims’ on the ground. They didn’t beat him that bad, but it’s definitely not okay in any way. “Hi Mingi!” Hanjun says. Jinseok smiles at their friend as well, as if he just didn’t slap the boy who is laying on the ground with a bleeding lip.

“Are you gonna cry?” Youngmin says to the boy, faking a sad face. Mingi guesses it’s a freshman who is on the ground. Maybe a sophomore, but definitely someone older. In his opinion, his “friends” are cowards for bullying only freshmen and sometimes a sophomore. Those are the teenagers who fear the bullies and don’t dare to speak. That’s what Mingi has noticed for the past year when his friends became the biggest bullies of the high school.

“Guys, stop it. It’s not worth anything.” Mingi says. Jinseok rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Mingi?” the bully says. Jinseok looks at the boy on the ground. “Get lost.” he snarls with a scary voice. The boy gets up quickly and runs off: back into the building. Hanjun sighs. “You keep saying this nonsense, Mingi. Makes me wonder if you’re really our friend.” Hanjun says, pretending to be disappointed in the male.

Before Mingi can say anything, he is pushed against cold brickwall of the school building. “Maybe we should remind you of who your true friends are.” Youngmin says, slapping Mingi in his face. The 17-year-old is sure it will leave a mark, if not a cut because of the sharp rings Youngmin always wears. Fashion, as the bully it calls himself. Mingi can’t care less about the ‘fashion’ of his “friend”.

“We are your true friends, Mingi. We always have been by your side throughout middle school and high school. Why change that now?” Hanjun says, holding Mingi’s chin so that the boy looks at him. “You guys are bullies.” Mingi says with a sharp gaze. Jinseok kicks Mingi’s legs, making the boy collapse onto the hard ground. “So what? It’s not like you have any other friends. If you’re not with us, you block out the world with your music.” Hanjun delivers a slap to Mingi’s face.

Then, the three walk off. Leaving Mingi on the ground. Slowly, Mingi gets up. He can still feel Hanjun’s handprint on his face and a cut of Youngmin’s ring on the other side of his face. It’s bleeding a small bit. Mingi rests his head against the wall. The male closes his eyes and grabs his headphones. The ones he always carries with him. He puts them in his ears and listens to the music which is playing. Also known to be his escape. An escape to a world where nothing bothers him and it’s just him, his music and his memories.

During Mingi’s short beating, there were no teachers outside. They never are. However, there was a group of people standing not even 20 meters away. Those students saw it happen.

When the first slap is delivered to Mingi’s face, making a small cut, the group gasps. They are all seniors, but afraid of the school’s bullies. While all people of the group are scared of the bullies, it there one person who is more scared for the well-being of the beaten boy. That’s Yeosang. He has seen Mingi several times before because they had classes together last year, but they never have talked to each other.

As Jinseok kicks the 17-year-old’s legs, making him fall on the ground, the group decides it’s time to leave the place. They do not want to become a witness of a potential beating with broken bones. “Come on, let’s go. Class is about to start anyway.” Eunji says, holding her bag tightly in fear. Almost all students of that friendgroup have the same classes. Yeosang has a few periods with some of them. The group met during violin class – a class which is held after school for the students who have applied for it. Yeosang was forced to apply by his mother, and even though he doesn’t like it, he goes there anyway. The friendgroup he’s standing with aren’t his closest friends. Not by far. However, Yeosang does not have any other friends so he’s rather with the people from violin class than being alone all the time. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jaewoo agrees. While the group silently walks up to the entrance of the building, Yeosang isn’t sure whether he should leave. Shouldn’t I stay to help the boy?, Yeosang thinks to himself. Before he can step forward to save the male from the bullies, someone pulls him away. It’s Michael, a transfer student from America. “Come on Yeosang, don’t get involved.” the boy is pulled away.

On his way to the next period, Mingi does not leave Yeosang’s mind. He’s afraid something bad has happened to him. His friends however, start gossiping about the beaten boy. “I think is Mingi. He was in my English class in sophomore year.” Namin says. “Really? I’m not sure if I ever saw him before. Maybe he’s one of those people who’s very shy or he’s rather alone.” Eunji comments.

“That’s weird. Like for real, who ever wants to be alone?” Ara raises an eyebrow. Yeosang rolls his eyes. He is walking behind them so they don’t see it. In all honesty, Yeosang wants to make some new friends. These people he spends time with are incredibly rude and ignorant at some times.

After one minute, the group reaches their classroom. Yeosang is the last to enter the room. Just before the bell rings.


	3. Chapter Three

Yeosang sits down at his usual spot. A table up front. Just the male got his books out of his bag for this class, someone he recognizes enters the classroom. It’s Seonghwa. Seonghwa is the person who always sits next to him. The two met at the beginning of last year and sometimes have a short chat. Not anywhere close to friends, but just acquaintances.

“Hi.” Yeosang says, smiling at the older boy. “Hey,” Seonghwa replies, sliding into his seat. He takes the right books out of his bag and puts them on the table. “How have you been doing?” Seonghwa asks. Even though both aren’t friends or anything, Seonghwa always asks the other has been doing. A habit of politeness, Yeosang thinks to himself. “I’ve been well, thanks.” Yeosang replies with a small smile. After that reply, both turn their attention to the teacher who wants to start his class.

« Time skip to the lunch break »

Seonghwa leaves the dull classroom after the bell has rung. Class was boring, like most of the times. Right now, it’s time for lunch break. Seonghwa makes his way down the stairs, finding his way through the crowd in the hallways. Eventually, the boy makes it to the large cafeteria.

Seonghwa decides to sit at an empty table. The table next him to is occupied and he can hear the people sitting at it discussing something loudly. Seonghwa deicdes to not pay attention to it. He grabs the lunch he prepared this morning before he left home – an apple, a bottle of water and toast with ham should be fine.

The 18-year-old boy opens his book of Geography and starts studying. That is, until he hears something that spraks his attention. Also, a voice he vaguely regonizes from sometime speaks up. Seonghwa turns his focus to the table next to him. Now, paying attention to their conversation, the male can make out what they’re talking about. The girls and boys at the table are discussing the upcoming dance competition. When Seonghwa hears that specific voice again, he looks up.

His eyes meet with the boy at the table close to him. The owner of that voice Seonghwa has heard before. The boy at the other table is also looking at him before Seonghwa quickly turns away. Cheeks colouring red because the 18-year-old is quite shy. Seonghwa remembers the boy from that one day they met each other.

* Flashback *

Behind the school, where no one ever walks, is a quiet place. If you listen carefully, you can hear the leafes at the trees crinkle in the wind or, during Spring, you can hear several birds chirp. That place, behind the school where no one comes, is where Seonghwa spends his time. Not always, but it’s always in Spring and Summer that the boy hangs out there. Sometimes he dances to music. Sometimes he studies for a test.

At this day, Seonghwa is humming a song to himself before turning on his headphones. He starts dancing like he got taught by his mother, friends and the few dance classes. Seonghwa loves dancing and used to go to a dance classes several times a week. However, he quitted because many people did not like Seonghwa dancing. During middle school, they’d insult him and sometimes bully him. It got so bad Seonghwa decided to stop dancing instead of moving to another school.

When Seonghwa is finished with his dancing, he sees something in the corner of his eye. Shocked, he turns around. He sees a boy who he has seen a few times walking through the busy hallways in between periods. Seonghwa gulps and takes his headphones off.

“For how long have you been standing there?” he questions. “Not long.” the other boy replies, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Your dancing is impressive.” the boy Seonghwa doesn’t know the name of, says with a small smile. “Um-thanks, I quess.” Seonghwa says. He grabs his bag and is about to walk off. Before he leaves the place, he turns around to the boy. “You can’t tell anyone you saw me here today.” Seonghwa says. Then, he turns back around and walks away to the school’s main entrance.

* End of flashback *

Seonghwa decides to leave the cafeteria. The boy at the other table only reminds him off his insecurity to dance in front of public.

Wooyoung, the boy at the other table, sees Seonghwa walk off with his Geography book and lunch. Wooyoung looks at the table. “I can’t believe people actually sign up for that dumb dance competition.” Sam, a guy from England, says. His twin brother, James, nods in agreement. Someone else who is seated at the same table speaks up. It’s Mina. “I can’t even believe that people actually dance. Like, why would you? Those dancers are just weird.” she snickers. Amira agrees with her. Yemin nods. Wooyoung knows this are supposed to be his “friends” but he’s not so sure if he wants to be friends with these people anymore. They always are busy insulting people who have other hobbies than them. It makes Wooyoung sick.

“I think those people aren’t weird, Mina.” Wooyoung speaks up, looking the girl dead in the eye. She doesn’t seem to be surprised. “What are you trying to say, Woo? That you’re one of them?” Yemin laughs with her high-pitched voice. “Would you mind if I’m one?” Wooyoung asks. “You can’t be serious, Wooyoung. You’re one of us. Not one of those dance-people.” James says. “If you all think about dance that way, I’m no longer ‘one of us’.” Wooyoung says, getting him. He grabs his backpack and lunch package before walking off. The boy walks out of the cafeteria. He can hear his “friends” joke about him. Wooyoung doesn’t regret leaving that group. Even if he doesn’t make new friends, he’s glad he left that group anyway.

Wooyoung exits the building. He has decided to sit outside for the rest of the lunch break. As he sits down, he can see the school’s basketball ground not too far away. At this time, one of the best teams of the entire school is practicing. Wooyoung looks aside and spots a few girls and boys several meters away. All of them seem to be drooling over the basketball players.


	4. Chapter Four

Jongho wipes throws the ball to another player of his team. That player throws it to another player. Just then, the coach stops their game. “Okay! Lunch break is almost finished! All of you did very well today. I think we have a good chance at winning this season.” the coach says with a bright smile on his face. He seems really proud of the team. “Anyway, go take a shower and head to class.” he dismisses the group. All the boys walk away from the basketball ground. The coach starts talking to Mrs Qian. She’s the coach of the girls basketball team.

After a quick shower, Jongho puts on his school uniform and is one of the first to head out of the lockerroom. The 17-year-old boy has one more period to go. The bell rings. Students start to hurry to their classes. Jongho easily finds his way to the classroom he needs to be at. He sits down in the middle of the room and grabs his books. The teacher walks in and starts the class. In front of him is sat a student who is taller than him. Jongho makes a mental note to sit up front next time so he won’t be bothered by other people’s height. A lot of the basketball players on his team are taller than him as well. However, the boy in front of Jongho this time isn’t one of his teammates. This person has light pink dyed hair. A bit of tint of orange-pinkish, it reminds Jongho of.

When the period has ended, the boy with the pinkish-orange hair is quick to get up and rush out of the room. Jongho raises an eyebrow. He gets that school isn’t the most fun place to be at, but almost running out of the classroom seems a bit unnecessary. Jongho walks out of the classroom and sees the boy with pink hair disappear in the crowd. Today, everyone seems to be rushing home.

Jongho walks up to his locker and opens it. He places the books he doesn’t need to take home with him inside his metal locker. After the basketball player has closed his locker, he heads outside. His mother will pick him up today. When Jongho is outside of the building, the boy can see the boy with the pink hair cycling away on a bike.

Yunho is cycling fast. He wants to see his brother as soon as possible. For the past few days, he has been to busy with homework and studying to go visit his brother at the hospital. Yunho parks his bike in an empty spot and heads inside the large building. Nurses and doctors walk around. Talking to each other or taking a patient to another place in the hospital. On his way to the room where his brother is laying, Yunho tries to fix his pink-orangish dyed hair. He got it dyed several days ago. Just after he visited his brother.

The 18-year-old high school student makes his way through a brightly lit corridor. Then, he stands in front of the right door. The room he needs to be at. Yunho is about to knock on the door, before he realises that no one will be there to say ‘come in’ or anything like that. Maybe a nurse is inside, checking his brother’s situation, but that’s unlikely because Yunho has seen them never before at this time. Yunho enters the room. The bed is occupied as always. It’s not like his brother would just wake up, get up and would go for a walk.

Everytime Yunho enters this hospital room it reminds him of the accident. He, himself, wasn’t with his brother that evening, but he remembers the police calling his mother. She almost fainted on the spot if his father hadn’t been there to hold her. His mother cried, his father tried to stay strong and Yunho wasn’t sure what to do. With tears in his eyes, his father told him that his brother, Yunjun, had been hit by a car and that the boy was in surgery at the hospital.

The boy takes place on the plastic chair next to his brother’s bed. “Hi, hyung,” he says with a soft sigh. He hates seeing his brother like this. Laying in a hospital bed, eyes closed and his body barely moving. The only thing moving is the older boy’s chest. Rising and falling. He’s breathing. Apart from the machine with wires next to the bed, it’s the only sign Yunho’s older brother is still breathing. The car that hit Yunjun had been found after it drove away from the crime scene. The police were still holding the woman in custody because she wouldn’t say anything but there was tons of evidence that she was the person who hit the boy.

“I miss you. Every day. I know I used to complain about your loud electric guitar a lot of times, but now I don’t hear it anymore: I miss it. I miss your presence at the dining table. Your wise words and our disagreements. All the small things are the ones I miss.” Yunho says. After that, he sighs deeply.

“I want you to wake up, Yunjun-hyung. You can’t go. I need you. There are so many things I want to show you. To talk about with you. You must wake up, hyung. For yourself, for me, for your friends, for mom and for dad.” Yunho says. Tears pool in his eyes but don’t fall down. He can’t break down. Not here in front of his brother. His brother is strong, holding onto his life, so Yunho must be strong too.

A silent moments pass by. It’s not that Yunho is expecting an answer from his brother, but he secretly hopes for Yunjun to open his eyes, to smile and to say he won’t ever go.

Then, a small knock is heard on the door of the room. Yunho looks up where he is holding his brother’s right hand. The door opens and a doctor walks inside. It’s doctor Chung. She’s the one who has been checking up on Yunjun and who reports all the news to the family Jeong. “Good afternoon, Yunho.” she sends a small smile to the 18-year-old boy. “Hello doctor Chung.” he greets back. The doctor starts looking at the machine, checking every wire and writing a few things down on a clipboard. Her eyes widen a bit. Yunho sees it happen.

“I have some news for you, Yunho.” she says. Yunho stands up in a split second, wanting to hear the news. He is still holding Yunjun’s hand. “There isn’t seen much change in your brother’s condition, but,” she looks at Yunho. “There’s improvement. It’s not much, but it is there. I can’t tell yet if he will fall back or will continue this streak of improvement. If he falls back, his condition will be unchanged, but if his condition continues improving, he might wake up within a few months. Though, it’s just a prediction so please don’t get your hopes up to high.” doctor Chung says, looking at Yunho. He is super excited as he feels hope blossom inside of him.

“I repeat: don’t get your hopes up.” the doctor says. Yunho nods. “I won’t, I’m just hopeful.” he says quickly, squeezing his brother’s right hand softly. Doctor Chung nods and walks out of the room. Yunho turns back to his brother. “Did you hear that, Yunjun-hyung? You’re improving. Please keep it up. I know you can do it. You have so much left inside of you. Please try to wake up.”

After a few more minutes, Yunho hears the alarm he set go off. He needs to go home to do homework. “I’ll be back soon. I hope tomorrow.” Yunho says with a small smile. His eyes are filled with hope. Carefully, he places Yunjun’s hand down on the blanket. With one last glance at his brother, he opens the door of the room and with his backpack hanging on his back, he walks out of the room.

Cycling home, Yunho replays the doctor’s words inside his head. He sends silent prayers to the sky. He prays for his brother to fight and for him to wake up. Coming home, there’s barely sound. Yunho lives a bit away from the busy streets and not many people are outside. Actually, he sees no one in his street. The 18-year-old stops his bike and puts it back in the garage next to the house. In the corner of his eye, he can see the shed. The shed which is his brother’s private studio. A keyboard, electric guitar, acoustic guitar are three instruments Yunho remembers being inside of there. Usually, when he comes home, he hears loud sounds coming from the shed. His brother shredding the guitar or playing a self-written song on the keyboard. 

Yunho sighs under his breath, locking the garage behind him. He really wants his brother to wake up. To come home. To be here with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story :) It means a lot to me x


End file.
